Et si Lorenzo et Alexandre
by Kyllia
Summary: Petit OS sur la pièce "Lorenzaccio" de Musset, pièce pour le Bac L de Littérature. Un petit clin d'oeil à tous les L: enfin, voilà Lorenzo et Alexandre ensemble! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite fortement à lire quand même, l'histoire est résumée au début, et franchement, ça vaut le détour! Attention, yaoi!


**B**onjour!

**J**e suis de retour pour un nouveau yaoi, cette fois basé sur une des œuvres que les terminales L étudient... Lorenzaccio de Musset!

**B**on, à première vue cela peut sembler un peu bizarre voir carrément inintéressant... Mais je voulais tout de même vous le présenter, parce qu'il en vaut la peine. A la base, c'est un pari que j'ai fait avec des amies... Et qui a eu un certain succès! x)

** E**n fait, dans cette pièce, l'homosexualité entre Lorenzo, le personnage principal, et Alexandre, son cousin qui est duc de Florence, est fortement sous-entendue... Et pour récapituler l'histoire, c'est celle de Lorenzo, un jeune homme qui va feindre la perversion pour se rapprocher du Duc Alexandre, son cousin, qu'il veut tuer. Mais ses motivations ne sont pas bien expliquées, ce qui laisse une belle part à l'imagination.

**L**e soir où il veut le tuer, il l'invite chez lui pour qu'Alexandre puisse coucher avec sa tante... Mais en fait ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer. Dans l'histoire originale, il le tue... Mais ma fanfiction commence avant...

**D**onc sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce petit OS, et on se voit en bas!

* * *

**Et si... Lor_enzo et Alexandre..._**

* * *

LE DUC : Va donc chercher ta tante.

LORENZO : Dans un instant.

_Il sort._

Le cœur battant, je referme la porte derrière moi et m'y adosse un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine, si fort qu'il pourrait arracher la frêle peau qui l'entoure. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et remarque avec une grimace qu'elles tremblent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles tremblent ? Elles devraient être prêtes, frémissantes d'impatience et pourtant elles tremblent de frayeur. Pourquoi ais-je peur ? C'est le moment, c'est _mon_ moment, alors pourquoi ais-je le ventre noué ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, je l'entends ronchonner et laisser choir ses vêtements à même le sol avant de se glisser dans les draps, que j'entends doucement bruisser. L'imaginer calme, allongé dans mon lit me serre la gorge. Alexandre, maudit Médicis, que m'as-tu fait ?

Oh, mais je ne le sais que trop bien ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu m'as perverti, tu m'as fait mentir, trahir, tromper, jouer avec les gens, les manipuler juste pour toi. Tu m'as fait devenir un monstre, un corrupteur, le pire des rats de Florence. Tu m'as fait passer pour faible, pour une femme, tu t'es moqué de moi, tu m'as tourné en ridicule, tu t'es servi de moi et pire que tout, tu m'as fait aimer ça.

J'ai perdu l'homme que j'étais depuis que je t'ai rencontré. J'ai perdu toutes mes valeurs, mes rêves et mes espoirs... Tu as coupé tous les fils qui me reliaient à tout ce que j'étais pour ne les tourner que vers toi. Comment as-tu pu aussi aisément devenir le centre de mon monde...?

Mais je dois me libérer de cela, je dois tuer cette partie de moi que tu as faite, je dois marquer l'histoire, je dois tuer un tyran, je dois... je dois... Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai décidé de te tuer, Alexandre. De me tuer. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Me venger ? Mais de quoi ?

Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus, je ne... Je ne dois pas hésiter, non, il est trop tard.

Je sors ma dague de son fourreau et inspire un grand coup. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas douter. Bientôt, mon doux esprit, tu seras libéré de ce tyran qui t'obnubile, je te le promets.

Sans un bruit, j'entre de nouveau dans la pièce et aperçois le corps étendu d'Alexandre dans le lit, éclairé par la chaude lueur du feu, colorant son torse de lueurs rouges mouvantes. Seras-tu entouré de pareille lumière en enfer ? Mon cœur bat fort, si fort. Je m'avance sans bruit vers le lit et contemple enfin le but ultime de ma vie. Sans un bruit, je lève ma dague vers le ciel, prêt à l'abattre. Mon cœur bat si fort, chut, tu vas le réveiller... Je ferme les yeux un instant, savourant l'appréhension qui m'emplis en pensant à ma libération proche...

Soudain, une voix résonne dans la pièce, me faisant rouvrir les yeux :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je baisse les yeux et mon regard tombe dans le sien. Il n'a pas bougé, n'a fait aucun geste depuis que je suis là, seuls ses yeux sont à présent ouverts et me regardent. Je n'y puis lire ni rage, ni colère, ni peur, mais quelque chose qui ressemblerait plus à de la tristesse, sans que ça en soit réellement.

Je suis figé, happé par ce regard, le bras toujours en l'air, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je vais défaillir, je vais défaillir, je vais...

« Tu veux me tuer, Renzo ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Sa voix est douce, caressante... Non, ne me fais pas ça, pitié... Mes lèvres tremblent quand je réponds, à bout de souffle :

« -Oui... Je... Je le veux.

-Alors qu'attends-tu ? »

Sa voix sonne à la fois comme un défi, une invitation et une supplication.

« Renzo, reprend-t-il, tues moi. Tues moi si c'est ce que tu souhaite. »

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il m'offre de lui même l'absolution. Non, pire, il me la réclame. La gorge noué, je monte ma deuxième main au dessus de ma tête, la faisant rejoindre sa sœur sur la dague. Courage, courage Lorenzo. Fais le. J'inspire profondément et abat ma lame. Quelque chose en moi hurle tandis que je vois la lame s'abattre sur lui et soudain s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine offerte.

Je halète, mes mains se remettent à trembler, incontrôlables. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?

Alexandre se redresse en position demi-assise et me regarde presque avec étonnement. Mon corps tremble tellement fort, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas... Un sanglot m'échappe et me racle douloureusement la gorge. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Le regard d'Alexandre se fait inquiet et il tend une main vers moi.

« Renzo... »

Ce diminutif si affectueux me fait imploser et je tombe au sol, pris de sanglots incontrôlables. La dague retombe à mes côtés avec un bruit métallique tandis que je laisse libre court à mes pleurs. Je veux le tuer, oh, je le veux tellement, alors pourquoi une part de moi s'y refuse-t-elle ?

Un bruit de draps, et Alexandre est près de moi et m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs. Non, pas ça, ne fais pas ça... Ne cherche pas à me consoler alors qu'il y a un instant, je voulais te tuer. Ne sois pas si tendre, ne me console pas... Pitié, ne joues plus avec moi.

Mais c'est trop tard, sa main droite vient doucement me caresser les cheveux tandis que la gauche se glisse dans mon dos pour me soutenir et me serrer contre lui. Sans le vouloir, ma tête se pose sur son épaule et je pleure contre lui.

« Renzo... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Pitié non. Ne cherche pas à me comprendre. Déteste moi, c'est tellement plus simple. Oh oui, tout serait tellement plus simple si seulement tu me détestais. Détestes-moi, tues-moi, libères-moi.

Je sens ses lèvres frôler mon oreille, son souffle sur ma nuque, ses bras se resserrer autours de moi... Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je le sens me serrer contre lui avec force, comme s'il voulait me retenir, s'assurer que je suis bien là. Le visage blotti entre mon épaule et ma nuque, il respire avec difficulté, et je sens quelque chose d'humide rouler dans mon cou. Alors que mes pleurs se tarissent, la pièce résonne à présent des siens. Je vois son dos se contracter par intermittences, j'entends ses pleurs, je sens ses larmes, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Alexandre est en train de pleurer.

Comme si il venait également de comprendre, il m'écarte soudain de lui et se frotte les yeux avec force.

«- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il simplement.

-Pour Florence » je réponds d'une voix qui sonne faux.

Alexandre fait 'non' de la tête et explicite :

« -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Je... »

Je baisse la tête mais il la relève d'un geste sec et me force à le regarder :

« -Lorenzo, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Parce que... Parce que... »

Je rougis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et soudain son regard change. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, il m'attrape le menton et m'attire à lui avant de m'embrasser férocement. Les yeux écarquillés, je reste figé, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Sa deuxième main vient se caler dans ma nuque, approfondissant notre baiser et je me sens peu à peu partir malgré moi... Non, non pitié, pas ça... Ne m'aime pas... Ne me fais pas espérer... Ne...

Il est trop tard, je ne peux plus réfléchir, il est trop tard, je suis à sa merci. Mes mains se posent sur son torse et je le sens s'abaisser et se soulever rapidement, pris du même émoi que moi. Du bout des doigts, je dessine ce torse si longtemps désiré... Désiré ? Était-ce donc cela ? Étais-je amoureux d'Alexandre ?

Je le sens grogner contre mes lèvres tandis que sa langue caresse la mienne, me faisant frissonner de volupté. Oh, Alexandre... D'un geste ferme, il passe ses bras autours de moi et me soulève avec une étonnante facilité. Nos visages se séparent un instant pour se contempler. Ses joues sont rougies, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres humides ; jamais il n'a été aussi désirable. Et ce regard, ce regard plein de désir, il est pour moi, et pour moi seul. Avec douceur, il me dépose sur le lit et s'installe au dessus de moi, appuyé sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser le frêle Lorenzo que je suis.

Ses deux mains viennent prendre mon visage en coupe et en caresser les contours.

«Renzo, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque. Renzo, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas tué parce que tu m'aime. »

Le souffle court, je halète. Ma poitrine se soulève rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être tandis que je murmure :

« Je t'aime autant que je te déteste.

-Et moi je t'aime » répond-t-il doucement avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Non, tu ne peux pas aimer Alexandre, tu ne veux que posséder, que t'accaparer le cœur des gens. Le contrôle, contrôler, voilà la seule chose que tu aime. Aimer, tu en es incapable, je le sais, je le vois depuis si longtemps... Mais peut-être ne t'en rends-tu même pas compte... Et moi... Oh, moi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... Tu es mon modèle, mon guide, ma voie, mais je te déteste aussi pour cela. Je déteste sentir que pour toi je ferais tout, je déteste me voir te suivre partout, débordant d'admiration pour toi... Mais je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, tout ce que je rêverais d'être, mais c'est aussi cela qui me fait te détester.

Alexandre... Tu m'attire autant que tu me repousse, et je mourrai pour toi aussi bien que je te tuerai.

Je le sens délacer avec fièvre ma chemise avant de me l'arracher. J'ouvre les yeux et le contemple au dessus de moi, tandis qu'il découvre mon torse pâle.

« Lorenzo, tu es si beau... » me souffle-t-il, presque émerveillé.

La bouche entrouverte, je laisse échapper un gémissement alors que sa bouche se dépose au creux de mon cou, le parsemant de baiser avant de venir grignoter avidement mon corps. Je me sens me tendre sous ses caresses, je sens mon corps réagir et se cambrer obscènement tandis qu'il vient me mordiller les tétons. Alors que j'avais prévu que ma chambre retentisse de hurlements de rages et de douleurs ce soir, elle résonne de mes cris purement obscènes et presque déplacés sous ses gestes experts, et Alexandre s'en rend bien vite compte.

« Pas si fort » me chuchote-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur ma bouche.

Je gémis doucement, les yeux entrouverts, et embrasse sa paume avec ferveur. Je ne me reconnais pas, je ne me reconnais plus alors que mon corps s'agrippe à la chemise d'Alexandre, le suppliant du regard de l'enlever, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire. A peine son torse est-il dénudé que je me jette avec avidité dessus, le griffant par endroit tant j'ai envie qu'il soit à moi, et à moi seul.

Alexandre reprend sa douce torture, descendant de plus en plus bas et me forçant à serrer les lèvres de peur de crier de nouveau.

Cependant, lorsqu'il m'enlève mes chausses avec délicatesse et que je me retrouve nu devant lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de nouveau. Le regard brillant, Alexandre me surplombe et contemple mon corps avec une quasi-vénération. Sa bouche vient se poser sur la mienne au moment où sa main s'enroule autours de mon sexe, étouffant mon cri.

« -A-Alexandre !

-Shhhh... Je suis là, Renzino, je suis là... »

Mais j'en veux plus, j'en veux tellement plus, j'ai peur tellement j'en veux plus. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules comme un noyé, le regard fiévreux et suppliant. Une de mes mains glisse le long de son corps et vient se presser contre son sexe tendu sous ses chausses. A ce geste, Alexandre pousse un grognement et me retourne à plat ventre sur le lit d'un seul geste. Haletant, je me redresse avec maladresse tandis qu'il arrache ses derniers vêtements, libérant son sexe rougi. Il agrippe par les hanches mais je me dégage d'un seul geste pour me mettre face à lui.

Je croise son regard contrarié et me penche doucement vers son sexe pour le prendre dans ma main. Comprenant ce que je veux faire, son visage s'adoucit et il passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux comme pour m'encourager. Je me penche alors un peu plus et lèche timidement cette virilité tendue devant moi, arrachant un grognement à mon amant. Les yeux levés vers lui, j'observe ses réactions tandis que je lèche son sexe avec un peu plus d'assurance. Le voir ainsi, la tête renversée en arrière, le visage tordu de plaisir, me dominant, m'enhardis et je le prends en entier dans ma bouche, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir qui me fait vibrer au plus profond de mon être.

Fermant les yeux, je me mets à sucer avidement son sexe, frissonnant à chaque cri que je lui arrache, savourant la pression de sa main dans mes cheveux et les coups de bassins qu'il donne malgré lui. Il est à moi, à moi seul en cet instant et ne crie que pour moi.

Soudain, il me repousse et m'embrasse sauvagement avant de me retourner à quatre pattes. Je gémis d'anticipation, et ce gémissement devient hurlement lorsqu'il m'empale littéralement sur lui.

Oh mon Dieu, je le sens, je le sens si profond, combler tout le vide en moi. C'est toujours ce que tu as fait, Alexandre, non ? Tu as toujours rempli mes vides, toujours. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me suis senti réellement entier, complet, vivant. Mais cette dépendance à toi me fait peur, si peur, parce que jamais je ne pourrai te rendre la pareille, jamais tu n'auras autant besoin de moi que moi de toi. Tu remplis ma vie Alexandre, et je t'aime tellement pour cela que ça me rend fou, fou à lier. Je suis torturé entre mon envie d'indépendance et ce besoin de toi... Oh, Alexandre... Est-ce pour cette raison que j'ai cherché à te tuer ? Oui, sûrement... J'ai trop d'honneur pour ne t'obéir qu'à toi alors que tu es volage et futile... J'ai trop d'orgueil pour te partager. Dans la mort, tu ne serais plus qu'à moi, à moi et à moi seul... Je suis si fou...

Sa main vient me caresser la nuque et il me laisse quelques secondes de répit avant de commencer de lents vas-et-viens. La douleur première laisse peu à peu place à une douce torpeur tandis qu'Alexandre m'agrippe par les hanches et que ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus rapides.

Je sanglote presque de plaisir sous ses coups de butors tandis que de longs râles s'échappent de ses lèvres et qu'il murmure sans relâche ''Renzo, Renzo''. Le plaisir est trop fort, mes bras me lâche et je tombe sur le matelas, Alexandre maintenant toujours mes hanches en l'air. Peu à peu je me sens partir, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance me traverse avec une force effroyable.

Je jouis en hurlant son nom, les larmes ruisselants sur mes joues tant le plaisir est fort tandis qu'il me suit dans l'orgasme, les mains crispées sur mes hanches à m'en faire mal. Je sens son fluide me traverser, brûlant, et le reçois presque avec reconnaissance.

Je sens Alexandre s'affaisser sur moi, et il se retire avec douceur avant de se laisser tomber à mes côté, le souffle court. Son regard vient se ancrer dans le mien et nous nous contemplons un long moment, tachant de retrouver notre souffle.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » souffle mon amant d'une voix rauque entre deux respirations.

Je secoue la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot, et il essuie avec douceur les quelques larmes qui restent encore sur mon visage avant de prendre mes mains et de les embrasser avec ferveur.

Je sens son regard me sonder, analyser mon expression, chercher à comprendre, mais je n'ose plus le regarder, de peur qu'il puisse lire mes pensées dans mes yeux. Mais il me connaît trop bien et sa main vient me relever le menton pour croiser mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'est pas heureux, je le vois bien, alors dis moi... N'as-tu pas eu ce que tu voulais ? N'es-tu pas heureux de connaître mes sentiments pour toi ? Renzo, mon doux Renzo, parle moi... »

Je me mords la lèvre, indécis, et son visage redevient grave.

« Tu n'es donc pas satisfait. Tu veux tout de même ma mort, c'est ça ? »

Je ferme les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui me sont montées aux yeux tandis que mes poumons cherchent désespérément de l'air. Je sais que je dois paraître horrible et incompréhensible à ses yeux, mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer, non, il ne comprendrait pas... Comment lui expliquer ce que moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre ?

Son pouce vient caresser le bords de mes cils, et je rouvre les yeux pour contempler son visage, ce visage tant aimé, ce visage épié en secret tant de fois... Mes doigts viennent se poser sur ses lèvres, le effleurent alors que je murmure :

« Je ne pourrais jamais vivre après cela. »

Jamais refaire semblant. Jamais me plier. Jamais le voir partir avec d'autres, encore et encore. Jamais. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour cela. Et... Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en sachant que mes sentiments impurs m'ont empêché de mener à bien l'entreprise de toute une vie, en sachant que j'ai trahi Philippe, en sachant que les gens continueront sans cesse de se moquer de moi, et que je devrai continuer à jouer ce rôle dans lequel je me suis enfermé, encore et encore...

Alexandre me regarde longuement, avant de pousser un soupir et de se redresser pour se pencher au bord du lit. Je le regarde faire sans comprendre, tandis qu'il se recouche en face de moi, dans la même position, exceptée que maintenant, il tient mon poignard dans la main.

« Renzo, murmure-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de sainteté. Je sais que je suis plutôt... Enfin, tu vois bien, je ne suis pas aussi fin que toi. J'ai du faire des erreurs, je le reconnais. Peut-être même que je suis un tyran, comme certains le prétendent... Mais si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que jamais je ne regretterai ce que nous venons de faire. Jamais je n'aurai honte de t'avoir avoué mes sentiments. Mais je te connais, je te connais trop bien... Dès qu'une idée est apparue dans ta drôle de tête, rien ne peux l'en déloger, et si demain tout reprend son court normal, si je ne meurs pas, tu te laisseras dépérir petit à petit... Et je préfère te perdre en t'aimant que te voir mourir sans que je puisse rien y faire... Alors... Tue-moi, Lorenzo. Prends ma vie de cette main que j'aime tant, prends là. Je t'en conjure. »

Je cligne des yeux, incrédule, lorsqu'il achève sa tirade et ne trouve rien à répondre tant cette dernière m'a bouleversé. J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sors, et Alexandre se penche doucement vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« -Ne dis rien, me murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, tandis qu'il place la dague dans ma main.

-Alexandre, je...

-Chut. Fais-le. »

Je déglutis péniblement, les mains tremblantes et ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce baiser. Ses bras viennent m'entourer, et sa poitrine effleure la pointe de ma lame, offerte.

Nos lèvres se séparent et je me plonge dans son regard, où je ne lis aucune hésitation.

« Renzo » me supplie-t-il une fois encore, enserrant mon visage de ses mains.

Un nouveau sanglot me déchire la gorge tandis que mes mains se resserrent sur le manche de l'arme.

« Je... Je t'aime » réussis-je à balbutier au milieu de mes larmes.

Et à peine ses mots franchirent-ils mes lèvres que la dague s'enfonça sous les côtes de l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Ses yeux clignent, comme surpris, puis son regard revient se poser sur moi et un faible sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« Je t'aime... Si il y a bien une chose de bien qui me sois arriver dans ma vie... _C'est toi, Renzo_. »

Ses yeux se voilent peu à peu, et je sens la vie peu à peu quitter se corps. Ma poitrine se soulève avec force tandis que de violents sanglots m'échappent.

Oh, Alexandre, mon doux Alexandre, mon bel amant, si tu savais... Si tu savais à quel point tu compte pour moi aussi, à quel point tu as toujours compté... Tu es tout pour moi, tout, et tu ne peux pas en douter, non, tu ne peux pas... Je vous aime, _Seigneur, n'en doutez pas. _

Tremblant, comme pris de fièvre, je me redresse et sors de ce lit qui vient à la fois d'être le témoin de mon plus grand bonheur et de ma plus grande douleur. Je fais basculer Alexandre sur le dos et ferme ses yeux avec une infinie douceur avant de remonter le draps juste assez pour cacher la blessure. Ainsi, on dirait qu'il dort, paisible, un sourire accroché sur le visage. Je le contemple longtemps, prostré...

Mon histoire peut continuer.

* * *

**P**our la petite anecdote, j'ai gardé le début et la fin de la pièce originale -qui est en italique-.

**J**'espère que ça vous a plu! :D

**N**'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, vos remarques... C'est toujours bon à prendre!

**E**t il faudra surement attendre les vacances pour une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai en tête, parce que là, c'est objectif bac!

**L**ove.

**K**yllia.


End file.
